The application relates to a system designed to detect a polymerase chain reaction (PCR). The system includes devices that are designed to detect the presence or absence of a biological agent through DNA amplification. Detection is accomplished through heating and cooling a PCR reaction mixture located in a disposable reaction tube. The presence of an agent to be detected is indicated by an increase in fluorescence.
The present invention relates to a holder for polymerase chain reaction (PCR) collection and preparation comprising a buffer container housing operatively connectable to a plunger housing and a reaction tube.
The present invention pertains to collecting and preparing samples to be analyzed for the presence of a biological warfare agent (e.g., anthrax, tularemia, plague or smallpox) in the field, or on-site.
Conventional PCR collection and preparation require skill exceeding that of most field personnel. Typical PCR collection and preparation is a complicated procedure.
Conventional PCR collection and preparation require samples to be processed prior to analysis. A drawback to the sample collection and preparation is that it involves at least three complex steps. First, inhibitors such as humic acids and metals in the environment are removed. Second, the sample is filtered and concentrated. Third, a combination of reagents required by the PCR assay is added to the sample.
Another drawback of conventional PCR collection and preparation is the work is generally performed at a lab, not in the field. Typically, such collection and preparation is not portable for use in the field for on-site testing of biological warfare agents.